Gattaca Mob
The Gattaca Mob was formed in 2001 by Whiskers females and Vivian males. Wahine took female dominance and Izit took male dominance. Wahine was lost and Risca became the long-term dominant female. Stinker took male dominance for a while till he was overthrown by his son Izit. The Gattaca never grew fast since Risca wasn't very productive. Compared to the Commandos, it took the Gattaca five year to have 25 pups while the Commandos only took one and a half years to have the same number of pups. Izit died and three new Vivian males emigrated into the group, however two left and the dominant male died. After Risca, her and Stinker's only duaghter Fenodree too dominance. Five Whiskers males joined the group, Big Will taking dominance. The group has recovered in numbers within Fenodree and Big Will's reign. In August of 2010 Fenodree was taken by a cape cobra and Big Will was lost by the begining of 2011. Their daughter Reba and a Hoppla male Sebastian established dominance over the group. Dominant Pair When the Gattaca first form Wahine took dominant female over Risca who was weaken by the fight with Vialli. Male dominance was taken by Izit. The group came under new dynamics when Wahine predated and Risca took dominance. Izit retained dominance in the group. In 2001 Stinker the ex-dominant male of the Vivian and Izit's father joined the Gattaca. He took male dominance away from Izit and was dominant for three years until his son finally deposed him. Izit died and a new group of Vivian males joined Daffyd too dominance but soon died. Risca and Stinkers eldest and only daughter Fenodree took dominance. She was joined by Whiskers male Big Will. After their deaths, Reba became the new dominant female. A group of Hoppla males join the mob with Sebastian taking dominance. Current Members The Gattaca have 20 members as of October 2011. Reba (VGGF054) Dominant Female Sebastian (VHPM006) Dominant Male Casper (VHPM016) Baxter (VHPM017) Toby (VHPM018) Murphy (VHPM019) Meg (VGGF069) Stitch (VGGM072) Lilo (VGGF073) Jumba (VGGM74) Pleakley (VGGM075) Nani (VGGF076) Xabat (VGGM077) Goober (VGGM078) Mercia (VGGF079) Seth (VGGM080) Rihanna (VGGF081) VGGP082 VGGP083 VGGP084 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Gattaca. Risca (VWF004) Wahine (VWF019) Izit (VVM021) Vervain (VVM049) DeeJay (VVM063) Stinker (VYM005) BuckBeak (VGGF001) Mad Eye Moody (VGGF002) Severus Snape (VGGM003) Sirius Black (VGGM004) Mr. Wendell (VGGM068) VGGF005 VGGM006 VGGM007 VGGM008 Fenodree (VGGF009) Gringo (VGGF010) Pancho (VGGM011) Zorilla (VGGF012) Charlie (VGGM013) Kleintjie (VGGF014) The Wee Man Aidan (VGGM015) Mary Pat (VGGF016) Father Ted (VGGM017) Jackie Chan (VDDM018) Mrs. Doyle (VGGF019) Brufola (VGGF020) Nannolo (VGG?021) Pisolo (VGG?022) Pustola (VGGF023) Olly (VGGF024) Hugo (VGGM025) Flint (VGGM026) Amelie (VGGF027) Scary Mary (VGGF031) Oujamaflip (VGGF032) Atlas (VGGM039) Balboa (VGGM040) Sober Ana (VGGF041) Panama (VGGF042) Big Will (VWM038) Stato (VWM050) Pookie (VWM057) Arrested Development (VWM069) Bad Boy Bubby (VWM071) Hank (VGGM043) Bobbie (VGGM044) Peggy (VGGF045) Madona (VGGF046) Elvis (VGGM047) Bob Marty (VGGM048) Jimi Hendrix (VGGMM049) Shirley (VGGF050) Frank (VGGM502) Jenny (VGGF053) Reba (VGGF054) Tiffany (VGGF055) Ricky (VGGM056) Pistol Pete (VGGM057) Marline (VGGF058) Martha (VGGF059) Salome (VGGM060) Harvey (VGGM061) Sabrina (VGGF062) Jessica (VGGF063) Jerald (VGGM064) James (VGGM065) Lousie (VGGF066) Peter (VGGM067) Chirs (VGGM068) Mag (VGGF069) Stewie (VGGM070) Brain (VGGM071) Stitch (VGGM072) Lilo (VGGF073) Jumba (VGGM074) Pleakley (VGGM076) Nani (VGGF076) Xabat (VGGM077) Goober (VGGM078) Mercia (VGGF079) Seth (VGGM080) Rihanna (VGGF081) VGGP082 VGGP083 VGGP084 Rivals the Gattaca hold territory in-between the the Vivian Mob and Balrog. The used to have encounters with the Whiskers and Lazuli till they moved away. History November 2001: Risca and Wahine joined Izit, DeeJay and Vervain. Wahine and Izit became the dominant pair. Wahine gave birth to BuckBeak, Mad Eye Moody, Severus Snape and Sirius Black. December 2001: Vervain went roving. January 2002: '''Stinker joined and over threw Izit and became the new dominant male. '''February 2002: Wahine was predated so Risca took dominance. March 2002: Izit went roving at the Balrog and mated with Luella. September 2002: '''Risca was pregnant. '''August 2002: Risca gave birth to VGGF005, VGGM006, VGGM007, VGGM008 and Fenodree. September 2002: Risca was seen mating with Mojadji of the Balrog. VGGM005, VGGM006, VGGM007 and VGGM008 all died. October 2002: '''Risca was pregnant. '''November 2002: Risca gave birth to Gringo and Pancho. October 2003: DeeJay, Vervain, Buckbeak and Severus Snape went roving and left the group. Risca was pregnant. November 2003: Risca gave birth to Zorilla, Charlie, Kleintjie and The Wee Man Aiden. January 2004: '''Risca was pregnant. '''February 2004: '''Risca gave birth to Mary Pat, Mrs Doyle, Jackie Chan and Father Ted. '''May 2004: '''Father Ted died. '''October 2004: '''Risca was pregnant. '''November 2004: '''Risca gave birth to Pustola, Nannolo, Brufola and Pisolo. '''December 2004: '''Kleintjie, Zorilla, Gringo, Fenodree, Mrs Doyle and Mary Pat left the group and formed the Commandos Mob. However Fenodree and Gringo rejoined the Gattaca sometime later. '''January 2005: '''Stinker left the group and joined the Balrog, he was Last Seen within this month. '''June 2005: Gringio was pregnant. July 2005: Gringo gave birth to Flint, Olly, Hugo and Amillie. March 2006: Brufola was pregnant. April 2006: Brufola gave birth to Scary Mary, Oujamaflip and Benwyn. July 2006: Izit died. Risca was pregnant. She evicted Fenodree. August 2006: '''Risca gave birth to VGGF034. Charlie, The Wee Man Aiden, Father Ted and Jackie Chan left the group. '''October 2006: Pancho, Nannolo, Pisolo and Flint went roving. Basta joined the group and became the dominant male. Risca mated with Hannibal, a Vivian rover. November 2006: Hannibal, Richard, Emily Howard, Daffyd and Balders joined the Gattaca and kicked out Basta. Pancho, Nannolo and Pisolo and Flint left the group and formed the Pokemon Mob. December 2006: Risca was pregnant. Gringo, Brufola, Pustola were evicted and formed the Flintstones. January 2007: '''Risca gave birth to Panama, Balboa, Sober Ana and Atlas. '''April 2007: '''Hannibal, Richard and Balders dispersed back to the Vivian. Daffyd became the dominant male. '''July 2007: Daffyd died of TB. August 2007: '''Risca was predated. Fenodree became the dominant female. Big Will, Stato, Pookie, Arrested Development and Bad Boy Bubby joined the group. Big Will became the dominant male. '''September 2007: .Stato, Pookie, Arrested Develepment and Bad Boy Bubby went roving. October 2007: Fenodree was pregnant. Amilie, Olly and Scary Mary were evicted. Novmber 2007: '''Fenodree gave birth but lost her litter. '''December 2007: '''Amilie aborted. Olly was pregnant. Stato, Pookie, Arrested Development, Bad Boy Bubby and Benwyn went roving. History from 2008 '''January 2008: '''Olly gave birth to Hank, Bobbie and Peggy. '''February 2008: Stato, Pookie, Bad Boy Bubby, Arrested Development and Hugo went roving. March 2008: '''Scary Mary aborted. Fenodree was pregnant. Amillie, Olly, Scary Mary and Oujamaflip were evicted. '''April 2008: '''Fenondree gave birth to Elvis, Madona, Bob Marty and Jimi Hendrix '''May 2008: '''Pookie, Bad Boy Bubby and Benwyn went roving. '''June 2008: '''Scary Mary was pragnant. Pookie and Bad Boy Bubby went roving. '''July 2008: '''Scary Mary aborted. '''July 2008: '''Pookie went roving. '''August 2008: Stato, Pookie, Bad Boy Bubby, Hugo, Benwyn, Atlas and Balboa went roving. One encounter with Vivian. September 2008: Fenodree was pregnant. Amilie, Olly, Scary Mary, Oujamaflip, Sober Anne and Panama were evicted. October 2008: Fenodree gave birth to Shirly, Frank, Jenny and Reba. November 2008: '''Arrested Development and Bad Boy Bubby went roving '''December 2008: Amelie and Olly were pregnant. Stato, Pookie, Bad Boy Bubby, Hugo, Benwyn, Atlas and Balboa went roving. January 2009: Amelie and Olly lost their litters. Stato, Pookie, Arrested Develoment and Bad Boy Buddy formed the Simpsons. February 2009: Fenodree was pregnant. Olly, Amillie and Oujamaflip were evicted. Pookie returned to the group. March 2009: Fenodree gave birth to Tiffany, Ricky, Pistol Pete, Marline and Marta. Pookie went roving. April 2009: Pookie, Hugo, Atlas, Balboa and Hank left the group and joined the Dopplegangers. May 2009: '''Fenodree was pregnant. Scary Mary aborted. '''June 2009: '''Fenodree aborted '''July 2009: '''Bobbie and Jimi Hendrix went roving. August 2009: Peggy gave birth to Salome, Harvey and Sabrina. Panama was pregnant. '''September 2009: Panama gave birth to Jessica, Jerald and James. Pookie, Hugo, Hank and Bobbie went roving. October 2009: '''Bobbie, Jimi Hendrix, Elvis and Frank went roving. '''November 2009: Fenodree was pregnant. Olly, Amelie, Oujamaflip, Sober Ana and Panama were evicted and left the group to form the Solar Mob. December 2009: Fenodree gave brith to Louise, Peter, Meg, Chris, Brain and Stewie. January 2010: Bobbie died. Jenny was pregnant. Madona aborted. Pookie, Hugo, Atlas, Balboa, Hank, Bobbie, Elvis, Jimi Hendrix, Frank and Bob Marty went roving February 2010: Jenny aborted. Fenodree was pregnant. Peggy, Madona, Reba, Shirley and Jenny were evicted. Peggy was Last Seen. March 2010: Fenodree gave birth to Stitch, Lilo, Jumba, Pleakley and Nani. April 2010: '''Jimi Hendrix, Elvis, Frank, Bob Martly and Pistole Pete went roving. May 2010: Jimi Hendrix, Bob Marty, Frank and Ricky left the group. '''June 2010: Fenodree was pregnant. Madona, Jenny, Merline, Martha and Tiffany were evicted and left the group. July 2010: '''Fenodree gave birth to Xabat, Goober and Mercia. One encounter with Vivian. '''August 2010: Fenodree died from a snake bite. Reba became the dominant female. Big Will, Elvis, Pistole Pete, Salome and Harvey went roving. September 2010: Big Will, Elvis, Pistole Pete, Salome and Harvey went roving. Two encounters with Vivian. October 2010: '''Jessica aborted. Big Will, Elvis, Pistole Pete Salome and Harvey went roving. '''November 2010: Pistole Pete, Salome, Harvey, Jerald and James left the group. December 2010: '''Big Will, Elvis and Peter went roving. Three encounters with Vivian. '''Janaury 2011: '''Big Will died. Sabrina was pregnant. Sebastian, Winston, Casper, Baxter, Tobie and Murphy joined the group. Sebastian became the dominant male. '''Febaury 2011: '''Sabrine lost her litter. Elvis, Peter, Chris, Stewie and Brain left the group. One encounter with Vivian. '''March 2011: '''Reba was pregnant. Shirley, Sabrina, Jessica, Louise and Meg were evicted. Shirley, Sabrine, Jessica and Louise left the group. '''April 2011: Reba gave birth to Seth and Rihanna. May 2011: Winston, Casper, Baxter, Tobie and Murphy went roving. One encounter with Vivian and a wild mob. June 2011: '''Meg was pregnant. Baster and Tobie went roving. '''July 2011: '''Meg aborted. '''August 2011: '''Reba was pregnant. Meg, Lilo and Nani were evicted. Winston, Casper, Baxter, Tobie and Murphy went roving. '''September 2011: '''Reba gave brith to VGGP082, VGGP083 and VGGP084. '''October 2011: Winston, Casper, Baxter, Tobie, Murphy, Pleackly and Jumba went roving. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:KMP Meerkat Mobs